


Вместе

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из любой ситуации всегда есть выход, если двое на самом деле хотят остаться вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Xenya-m, Miauka77  
> Написано для WTF Mystrade 2015.

Развалившись в широком кресле и закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, Грег смотрел на Майкрофта, иногда облизывая губы и лениво поглаживая член. Он специально переставил это кресло из дальнего угла так, чтобы наблюдать было удобно, и теперь наслаждался.

Когда такие их ночи, перевалив за первые нервные разы, стали привычны, Грег с удивлением обнаружил, что раньше, активно участвуя в процессе, он почти ничего не замечал, а если и замечал, то не придавал значения. Поглощенный собственным удовольствием или тем, чтобы доставить удовольствие Майкрофту, он не обращал внимание на детали, в которых теперь нашел столько нового знания и удовольствия.

Теперь, раз за разом наблюдая извне, он рассмотрел, с какой властной грацией Майкрофт движется, меняя ритм и глубину, держа едва не скулящего любовника на самом гребне волны в миллиметрах от того, чтобы сорваться вниз, но не позволяя этого. Как скалится в хищной гримасе, от которой у Грега что-то взрывается в солнечном сплетении. Как красиво движутся его ягодицы, напрягаясь и расслабляясь — так, что хочется дотянуться и огладить их губами, чувствуя движения, а потом раздвинуть и вылизывать между ними, пока Майкрофт не кончит.

И, бывало, Грег сдавался этому желанию, позволяя себе сделать то, чего хотелось – но нечасто, суеверно боясь переборщить и нарушить установившиеся сами по себе, поверх оговоренных, правила игры.

Грег вообще открыл для себя едва ли не новую вселенную, начав смотреть снаружи. Раньше, когда он сам был там, под Майкрофтом, постанывая между рваными вдохами, для него существовало только удовольствие, связанное с Майкрофтом, но слепое, — сейчас же, прикасаясь к нему в постели лишь изредка, он узнал о Майкрофте гораздо больше, чем знал, принимая его в себя или проникая в него, — о нем и, кажется, о сексе вообще.

В Майкрофте всегда была властность. Пожалуй, именно эта аура власти человека, просто не задумывающегося о бытовых и прочих мелочах, настолько уверенного в собственной принципиальной важности, поразила Грега в их первую встречу. И Грег ощущал это в постели тоже: он по пальцам мог пересчитать те разы, когда Майкрофт позволял взять себя, даже тогда контролируя все и именно этим наслаждаясь. Однако чувствовать самому и смотреть извне оказалось совсем разным. Видеть, как Майкрофт кладет любовнику ладонь между лопаток, веля опуститься ниже, как движется так, чтобы каждый толчок вызывал вскрик, не позволяя кончить, даже несмотря на откровенные мольбы. Как медленно поглаживает головкой члена растянутое раскрытое отверстие, дразня и затягивая желанное проникновение, как ласково подушечкой большого пальца стирает непроизвольно выкатившуюся из глаза стоящего на коленях любовника слезинку, одновременно еще дальше погружая член в его рот… Видеть все это было совершенно иначе, чем ощущать. И Грег научился наслаждаться – деталями, знанием, картинкой.

Поначалу, конечно, было странно и страшно. Но сперва помогло возбуждение новизны: красивые молодые парни и Майкрофт, такой желанный, по которому Грег успел тогда соскучиться до безумия. И такой потрясающе и искушающе умелый, точными уверенными движениями превращающий чужое тело в послушный инструмент — Грег и не подозревал, что искусство собственного любовника в сексе с другими может настолько возбуждать. А потом Грег обнаружил, что действительно получает удовольствие, что может и так, что и так ему хорошо.

Как сейчас – лениво, почти рассеянно мастурбируя и глядя на хищно наслаждающегося Майкрофта, уже на последней грани дразнящего почти не контролирующего себя мальчишку.

Кевин, их нынешний парень, был очень хорош собой, и Грег поневоле задерживался взглядом на широкой загорелой спине с перекатывающимися от движений мышцами и на упругих, того же шикарного оттенка, ягодицах. На лицо он не смотрел, хотя оно у Кевина тоже было откровенно красивым. Лицо Грегу не было интересно — если он и смотрел в чье-то лицо, то только Майкрофта, чтобы видеть, как тот прикусывал нижнюю губу, как прикрывал иногда глаза от наслаждения, как с усмешкой ловил отчаянные движения Кевина, которые сам и провоцировал. На особенно сильном, но недостаточном, чтобы сорваться, толчке мальчишка уже откровенно всхлипнул, и Майкрофт, поймав взгляд Грега, одними губами позвал:

— Иди сюда, — а когда Грег, зачарованно кивнув, неловко перебрался к ним на кровать, резко притянул его к себе, грубо, до боли, целуя, и, уже не играя, задвигался, позволяя, наконец, себе и любовнику кончить.

Потом, когда Майкрофт довольно застонал Грегу в губы и обмяк, они оба повалились на кровать, а чуть отдышавшийся Кевин, повинуясь жесту Майкрофта, сполз вниз и взял член Грега в рот. И Грег просто наслаждался, чуть подаваясь бедрами вверх, а лбом упираясь в плечо Майкрофта, — причем он сам не взялся бы определить, чем больше: тугим скольжением горячих губ по члену или мягким кружением кончиков пальцев по затылку. И даже когда удовольствие оргазма схлынуло, спокойная радость от того, как Майкрофт довольно улыбается, лежа рядом, как его ладонь медленно поглаживает предплечье Грега, а большой палец ноги касается его лодыжки, осталась, оглаживая тело и вязко замедляя мысли. Краем глаза Грег видел, как Кевин, проглотив его сперму, поцеловал Майкрофта в колено, в бедро, в живот, потерся щекой, а Майкрофт снисходительно взъерошил в ответ его волосы. Все-таки Грег не ошибся: мальчишка на самом деле был влюблен.

Нет, Кевин никогда не отказывал Грегу и охотно занимался сексом с ними обоими одновременно и по очереди в любых вариантах, которые приходили в голову Майкрофту и — гораздо реже — самому Грегу, но речь ведь и не шла о сексе. Слишком явно у мальчика загорались глаза, когда Майкрофт его хвалил или благодарил, слишком откровенно он смотрел Майкрофту в рот, когда тот решал сказать что-то, не касающееся постели, во время их редких совместных ужинов или завтраков. Были и другие знаки — в конце концов, даже будь Грег идиотом, как считал Шерлок, работа все равно научила бы его улавливать подобные вещи. Тем более служил Кевин где-то в ведомстве Майкрофта, хотя и не непосредственно с ним, и потому видел его в деле, что очевидно должно было добавить восхищения. И даже если увлечение Кевина не было серьезным, влюбленность явно просвечивала сквозь все его попытки держаться доброжелательно-ровно и не нарушать правил.

Кстати, такие вот неожиданные и малопредсказуемые увлечения были одной из самых частых проблем в сексе «больше двух» - Грег прочитал об этом на умном сайте, когда только обдумывал идею. Кажется, этот сайт ему посоветовал Майкрофт. Или этот он нашел сам, а Майкрофт сказал про какой-то другой? Но, собственно, особой роли это не играло. Как, впрочем, не играло роли и увлечение Кевина: в конце концов, кому, если не Грегу, понимать, как легко можно увлечься Майкрофтом и как просто подчиниться его властности, уверенности, уму и силе. Упрекать мальчика было не в чем. Что до Майкрофта — ему Грег верил. Не будь между ними настоящей привязанности и даже большего, они никогда не остались бы вместе, слишком многое было сложным, слишком многое разделяло. Поэтому Грег не видел плохого в том, что мальчик мог быть рядом с тем, в кого влюбился, принося удовольствие себе и им.

Правда, с их предыдущим парнем, Алексом, они в подобной ситуации договоренность разорвали: Майкрофт сказал, что тот слишком влюбился в Грега, а потому нужно все прекратить. Сам Грег, если быть до конца честным, замечал мельком что-то такое, да и пару раз Алекс сталкивался с ним в городе якобы случайно, предлагая то пообедать, раз уж так вышло, то пройтись и поболтать, однако Грег просто не придавал этому значения: все оговоренные правила Алекс соблюдал, а самого Грега больше ничего и не интересовало. Однако Майкрофт воспользовался своим правом, и Грег не возражал, тем более что такое же право было и у него, Грега: сказать «Нет», или «Хватит», или «Не он», даже не объясняя причин. Однако сейчас Грег не видел смысла им пользоваться — его ничего не тревожило, а если бы что-то не устраивало Майкрофта, тот уладил бы все сам. Теперь Грег не только доверял, теперь он знал, что доверять можно. А вот раньше, когда еще не знал — тогда было плохо.

То время, когда все это только началось и они еще ничего не выяснили откровенно, Грег предпочитал не вспоминать, радуясь, что оно уже прошло, потому что те полгода осознания были адом, настоящим.

Сначала Грег заметил, что они перестали заниматься сексом. Нет, они, конечно, и с самого начала не совокуплялись, будто кролики или подростки, на любой удобной поверхности, как только выдавалась такая возможность. Оба взрослые и немолодые, со сложной, ненормированной по времени работой, они предпочитали качество, а не количество, умея находить радость в спокойном сне рядом и завтраке или ужине на двоих в общем доме. Но когда секс исчез на месяцы, а вполне серьезного жаждущего Грега мягко отшили в десятый раз подряд без видимых причин, он понял, что это уже не просто «устал» и «много работы». Возможно, ему стоило завести тот разговор сразу, честно спросить и получить свои ответы. Но, во-первых, Грег, не особенно привычный к отказам, был зол и обижен, а во-вторых, наверное, даже не осознавая, этих ответов боялся — а потому решил разобраться во всем сам и молча.

Первой ужаснувшей его версией была, конечно, измена: старому любовнику обычно отказывают, когда появляется новый — и Грег мучился, перебирая в уме варианты и одновременно хорошо понимая, что у него нет никаких шансов догадаться. Ведь время, проведенное Майкрофтом без него, было покрыто непроницаемым мраком, причем не столько из-за специально поддерживаемой кем-то правительственной тайны, сколько из-за того, что со своей позиции Грег мало что мог разглядеть. Он не очень хорошо, даже несмотря на рассказы Майкрофта, представлял себе детали работы человека такого уровня и такого ведомства, в принципе не мог знать тех, с кем Майкрофт взаимодействует, а от мысли следить за ним вообще становилось смешно. Грег себе не льстил и хорошо понимал, что Майкрофту доложат о его попытках в самом лучшем случае через пару часов, и тот со своим патологическим чувством собственного достоинства либо просто предложит ему убраться и не возвращаться, либо перед этим будет долго иронизировать так, что лучше бы иголки под ногти загонял. Доступные же фокусы из разряда неожиданно забежать на работу или позвонить с просьбой выйти на минутку, потому что случайно оказался рядом и хочет увидеться, вообще годились только для поимки с поличным офисного планктона. В итоге единственное, что осталось Грегу, это наблюдать и сопоставлять. И он наблюдал: за словами, за поведением, за одеждой, за взглядами — за всем, что могло быть знаком.

Потом пришла другая мысль: а может, дело не в измене? Майкрофт даже близко не старик — но и не мальчик. И у него собачья работа с бесконечными стрессами и странная семья с бесконечными ссорами и обидами. Возможно, дело не в том, что Майкрофт не желает — может быть, у него появилась проблема, и он стыдится о ней рассказать, поэтому делает вид, что не хочет, там, где на самом деле не может?

Эта версия тоже ужаснула. Конечно, любую проблему, кроме смерти, можно было решить, так или иначе, но и лгать себе Грег не мог: это стало бы кошмаром.  
Однако, пережив первую панику и обдумав все хорошо, он понял, что вряд ли дело в этом: когда у них пару раз до того случались неудачные попытки, Майкрофт не особенно стыдился, откровенно объясняя причины усталостью или проблемами на работе, да и его утренняя эрекция никуда не делась, Грег видел. Правда, радовался он всего пару секунд, потому что отсутствие проблем с возможностью оставляло единственное объяснение — отсутствие желания. И возвращало к прежнему вопросу: почему?

Грег мучился долго, подозревая, выискивая признаки, заходил, как фотограф в поисках нужного ракурса, с разных сторон, но лишь упорно бродил по одним и тем же кругам в переходах от разочарованной и обиженной злости к апатичному, усталому и не совсем настоящему безразличию. В конце концов он стал настолько невыносим, что обычно вполне осознающая правила субординации даже в неформальном разговоре Салли грохнула об стол папкой, из которой посыпались листы, и прошипела, что если проблема в том, что у него не стоит, то есть Виагра, а если в том, что стоит слишком сильно, но никто не дает, то есть проститутки, однако ни то, ни другое — не проблема его сотрудников, и хлопнув дверью, вышла. Правда, через секунду вернулась, чтобы выдать:

— Прошу прощения, сэр. За форму. За содержание я извиняться не собираюсь, — и снова ушла, а Грег, машинально собрав все разлетевшиеся бумажки, отчетливо понял, что все, момент настал.

— Объясни, — потребовал он вечером. И Майкрофт объяснил.

Он рассказал про свою, как он ее назвал, идиосинкразию, которую помнил столько же, сколько себя самого. О том, что, может быть, из-за перфекционизма, намертво вбитого матерью, может, из-за собственной внешности, а возможно, что из-за всего вместе, всегда испытывал любые эротические чувства только к красивым людям — не обязательно безупречным, но обязательно красивым. И ни одного исключения в его жизни не было. Он мог уважать, мог интересоваться, мог даже преклоняться — но не мог хотеть человека с неидеальной внешностью. Физически не мог. «Эдакий фетишизм, — сказал тогда Майкрофт. — Кого-то возбуждает только женское белье, кого-то — только боль, а меня — только физическая красота. И наоборот».

Сначала, каким-то отвратительным повтором прошлого, где Грег не один раз оказывался «тем красавчиком» — и только, осозналось совсем не главное:

— Значит, ты заинтересовался мной из-за смазливой физиономии и упругой задницы?

Майкрофт не стал обращать внимания на формулировку:  
— Нет, я заинтересовался по другим причинам. Но принял решение предложить тебе сексуальные отношения — поэтому. Будь ты другим, мы не смогли бы стать больше, чем близкими знакомыми, возможно — друзьями.

Это было очень больно. Ведь за всеми красивыми сложными словами и витиеватыми формулировками стояла всего одна ясная до предела мысль: Грег настолько постарел, что перестал вызывать желание у собственного любовника. Майкрофт перестал его хотеть.

Следующую часть разговора, пока осознание не наступило до конца, а способность мыслить еще работала, Грег предпочел бы забыть, потому что выглядел до омерзения и стыда жалко. Он виновато соглашался, что в последнее время слегка набрал вес и поплыл в талии, что часто ленится заниматься собой, и обещал вернуться к тренировкам, пройти какие-нибудь процедуры, вопросительно упоминал возможности современной хирургии. Ему до сих пор становилось стыдно от одного воспоминания о том, как он неуверенно нес эту жалкую чушь, а Майкрофт просто опускал глаза, закусывая губы. Пока Грега не накрыло окончательным пониманием.

— А давай еще раз: ты говоришь, что у тебя на меня больше не стоит потому, что мне почти полтинник, и по мне это видно?

— Это очень грубая формулировка, Грегори, — проговорил Майкрофт, так и не подняв глаз, и Грег сорвался:

— Да к херам формулировку, ты не на дипломатических переговорах! Ответь!

— Да.

Пару секунд Грег тогда молчал как припечатанный, как будто до последнего ожидал, что его разубедят и объяснят, что он не так все понял, — а потом накатила злость.

— А иди-ка ты на хуй! — выплюнул он и непоследовательно ушел сам, от души хлопнув дверью.

К счастью, мысли о том, чтобы завалиться к бывшей жене, с которой они дружили и которая точно приютила бы, но вряд ли обрадовалась, или о том, чтобы прямо в ближайшем пабе снять того, кто сочтет Грега все еще привлекательным и желанным, он отмел почти сразу, иначе вышло бы совсем отвратительно.

Тогда, задыхаясь от ярости, обиды и боли, Грег просто бродил по улицам. Пару раз он заглянул в бары, чтобы согреться и выпить, а потом, когда стало уже совсем поздно и самые сильные эмоции ушли в энергию движения, поймал такси и поехал домой — на свою старую квартиру. Там, среди пыли и забытых вещей, он мыл полы и наводил порядок, а спать лег, только окончательно вымотавшись, за четыре часа до начала рабочего дня.

Так потянулись недели: Грег убегал в расследования и бумаги, пытаясь вспомнить, как жил намного раньше, и не вспоминать, как недавно. Получалось плохо. Даже холодный, не прикасающийся к нему, но видимый и всегда возвращающийся Майкрофт был лучше, чем пустая квартира без него и бесконечные мысли о том, где он и с кем. Днем, в запарке работы, Грега отпускало, но с каждым одиноким вечером все болезненнее скручивало желание позвонить, и принимало оно все более изощренные и жалкие формы. То ему казалось, что с Майкрофтом могло что-то случиться, и обязательно нужно проверить, в порядке ли он, то накрывало мыслью, что Майкрофту, должно быть, сейчас тоже плохо, даже хуже, чем Грегу, а тот не решается позвонить первым, потому что это Грег ушел, это Грег захотел все порвать, и нужно перестать мучить Майкрофта и связаться с ним самому. Мелькали еще какие-то глупости, с ними едва получалось бороться держащимся на последнем издыхании здравым смыслом, и даже пить Грег не мог, потому что боялся сразу же, как только алкоголь разберется с остатками его адекватности, набрать номер и начать пошло и пьяно плакать в трубку. Кажется, так тяжело он не переживал даже первое «Я ухожу и не хочу больше тебя видеть!» от девушки, которую любил больше всего и на всю жизнь в свои пятнадцать.

Грегу не единожды доводилось расследовать дела, в которых молодые любовницы и любовники обводили вокруг изящных пальцев помешавшихся от страсти богатых стариков или бедолаг с кризисом среднего возраста или эти самые помешавшиеся старики и кризисные дядьки и тетки убивали своих неверных молодых и не очень возлюбленных. И каждый раз Грег только диву давался, как могут взрослые, состоявшиеся, успешные и трезво мыслящие во всем остальном люди внезапно делать идиотические, бессмысленные глупости из-за примитивной полуфизиологической страсти, ставя на откровенно проигрышный кон все, чем обладали. Однако вскоре после начала романа с Майкрофтом он и себя обнаружил в том же состоянии то ли подростковой, то ли последней влюбленности, от которой все внутри плавилось желанием сделать хорошо любимому, и было безразлично, как это выглядит для всех остальных. Кажется, что так он был влюблен только в свою бывшую жену в их первый год, и искренне считал, что это прошло вместе с молодостью — но, судя по всему, настала пора иронизировать о старых и малых. А еще о слепых: ведь иногда Грег думал о том, что будет, если или когда — в зависимости от состояния и настроения размышлений — он перестанет интересовать Майкрофта, и, пощекотав себе нервы, осторожно представлял эту жизнь после: блеклой, потерявшей львиную долю красок — но представлял и, значит, мог надеяться, что переживет их разрыв. А в те недели пустой квартиры и молчащего обо всем, кроме работы, телефона Грег с бессильным ужасом понял, что, кажется, нет.

Сейчас он за многое чувствовал благодарность к Майкрофту, но самой большой была благодарность за то, что Майкрофт тогда уберег его от унижения, которое, Грег не знал, смог ли бы потом пережить — он написал сам, первым. «Я люблю тебя. Мне тоже плохо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Поговори со мной», — в смс с очередного незнакомого номера. И Грег сдался, стараясь не думать, что сдается не Майкрофту, а себе.

Они говорили очень долго. Грег не один раз порывался уйти, сбегал курить на улицу, хотя вполне мог бы сделать это и в гостиной, Майкрофт то и дело подливал себе в бокал коньяк, хотя почти не пил, и ходил сам заваривать чай, за чашкой которого мог спрятаться на несколько минут. Он говорил о том, что не хочет ничего заканчивать, что очень привязан к Грегу, просил не уходить, уверяя, что любит, и – кривясь на слове «люблю» так, как будто произносил какую-то глупую пошлость.

Майкрофт умел быть неприятным. Грег отлично это знал с самого начала: одним выражением лица Майкрофт Холмс умел показать человеку его место и то отвращение, которое к нему испытывает. Не будучи ни красивым, ни даже симпатичным, Майкрофт умел становиться откровенно отвратительным, кривясь в самых разных своих усмешках и гримасах, — но даже это вызывало у Грега восхищение, с самого начала. Вот только слышать, как с одной из таких гримас тебе произносят «люблю», оказалось обидно и больно. Утешало только воспоминание о том, как однажды — Грег уже не помнил, к чему и в каком разговоре, — Майкрофт сказал что-то вроде: «Сейчас все презрительно смеются над словами вроде «любовь», «верность» или «долг», это такая примета времени, любой, кто говорит об этом всерьез, выглядит смешно, однако чем больше и презрительнее смеются, тем больше втайне верят в важность и силу того, что эти слова обозначают». И тем значимее казалось то, что Майкрофт делал: даже ощущая так, даже кривясь от презрения к себе, он все равно говорил, потому что Грегу это было нужно.

Уйти оказалось невозможно. Но и оставить все в прежнем истерически-надрывном состоянии — тоже. Грег хотел Майкрофта — теперь, после недель без него и месяцев без секса с ним, это стало очевидно, Майкрофт же любил Грега, но не хотел его, и выход, если отбросить все, как выражался Шерлок, «сантименты», становился очевиден: им нужен был кто-то еще, тот, кого Майкрофт сможет хотеть, не любя. Не самый даже редкий случай: любовники в возрасте, желающие разнообразить свою постель молодым податливым телом. Оставалось только забыть, что иначе они не могли, — и можно было наслаждаться.

Грег не помнил, у кого первого тогда проскользнула эта мысль. Возможно даже, что он озвучил ее сам: «Я не хочу мучить тебя. И не хочу терять». Кажется, даже убеждал сомневающегося Майкрофта. В конце концов, в молодости красивый и свободный бисексуальный Грег, помнится, не чуждался групповушек, а если хорошо порыться, из его памяти можно было бы выудить и несколько вполне себе оргий. Правда, чтобы оно стало подходящим аргументом, пришлось забыть, что все это было давно и с людьми, ни к кому из которых он не испытывал и десятой доли того, что сейчас испытывал к Майкрофту, — но перед важностью результата память сдалась легко.

Они решили попробовать. Потом, конечно, еще о чем-то договаривались, устанавливали какие-то правила. Одни из них пригодились – например, то, что касалось любых лишних эмоций, ненужных и подлежащих пресечению. Его использовал Майкрофт, заявив: «Алекс в тебя влюблен. Будет лучше, если мы перестанем с ним видеться». Другие же вовсе не потребовались. «Я сделаю все, о чем ты меня попросишь. Я… предоставлю тебе любые ласки, которых ты захочешь», — сказал Майкрофт, и хотя Грег уверял, что не станет ни к чему принуждать, Майкрофт настоял на том, чтобы это они тоже приняли. Но главное состояло в том, что они нашли решение, способное помочь. Больше того, теперь, глядя назад, Грег мог уверенно сказать, что оно и помогло — их ставка сработала.

Правда, в первый раз — хотя поиски кандидата, который устроил бы обоих и при этом подходил подо все правила и требования, оказались даже забавными, и все закончилось почти веселой и явно будоражащей встречей в ресторане, где и было сделано предложение, а также обсуждены все условия и планы, — Грег боялся. До глупого в его возрасте мандража он боялся, что это станет последним днем их совместной жизни. Боялся, что Майкрофт поймет – Грег ему не нужен. Гораздо проще и приятнее найти себе кого-то красивого и молодого и жить или просто спать с ним, или вообще менять смазливых, падких на силу и власть мальчиков как перчатки. Для Майкрофта это не составило бы никакого труда, и ему не приходилось бы тратить время и энергию на бесполезного, вышедшего в тираж уже-не-любовника. Казалось, достаточно будет одного раза, чтобы все это осознать.

Однако тяжело дышащий Майкрофт с закрывшими почти всю радужку зрачками тянулся за поцелуями к нему, и его руку сжимал так, что от ногтей на коже остались синеватые полукружья, и ему шептал потом «Ты самый лучший», хотя кончил в другом теле — и Грег понял, что может так жить. И хорошо, что Майкрофт честно все сказал, потому что изменяй тот тихо и молча, Грег бы ушел, как ни смешно это звучит от мужа гулявшей годами жены. Измены жены не ранили, потому что задолго до них Грег с Марной стали чужими людьми, как-то тихо, по молчаливому соглашению почти позволив друг другу жить отдельной жизнью. Майкрофту же Грег измены бы не простил, просто не смог. К счастью, не пришлось и пытаться, потому что они нашли выход.

Только одной, но неожиданно болезненной ложкой дегтя в бочке вернувшегося счастья стало брезгливое «Идиот!» от Шерлока, который как-то явился в выходной и случайно застал у них Кевина. Увидев его и сразу же сообразив, что происходит, Шерлок, помнится, бросил это «Идиот!» и открыл рот для продолжения, но Майкрофт жестко предупредил:

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Шерлок! — и тот, секунду подумав, действительно решил промолчать, только пожав плечами.

Но его брезгливый — еще больше, чем обычно — взгляд на брата и жалостливо-брезгливый, каким награждают умственно отсталых детей, к которым полагается испытывать сочувствие, но на самом деле не рождается ничего, кроме отвращения, — на Грега до сих пор иногда вспоминались, заставляя снова злиться до сжатых кулаков. Тогда Грег сам удивился своей злости. Казалось бы, он и не такое видел и слышал от Шерлока, за годы совместной работы он привык, и оскорбления со шпильками должны были отскакивать от него, не причиняя вреда. На работе так и было, однако в тот раз, вечером, в своем доме, Грег на секунду буквально задохнулся от ярости и едва сдержал первое желание молча врезать.

Тогда он только выплюнул:

— Заткнись, и можешь подавиться своим ценным мнением! — и вышел в другую комнату, однако так и не сумел успокоиться и вынужден был полвечера бродить по улицам, чтобы хоть как-то совладать со злостью, и спасибо Майкрофту, что тот ему не мешал. После накал страстей, конечно, схлынул, и Грег даже не почувствовал раздражения, в следующий раз увидевшись с Шерлоком на работе, однако иногда, неожиданно и необъяснимо, это воспоминание всплывало, снова заставляя бороться с той странной злостью. Правда, все быстро проходило, и Грег просто старался не думать и не обращать внимания — мало ли какие фокусы порой выкидывает собственное бессознательное.

Если бы кто-то спросил Грега, счастлив ли он, то сначала получил бы порцию юмора по поводу таких несовременно громких слов, а потом все же искренний ответ: «Да, счастлив».


End file.
